The purpose of this project is to compare the information gained from various imaging techniques to study of normal and abnormal swallowing. We have continued to conduct collaborative investigations on the progression of oral motor symptoms in post polio patients. Eleven patients from our original group of 32 patients were re-evaluated 3 to 4 years after their original examination. All objective measures of oral motor symptoms in post polio patients. Eleven patients from our original group of 32 patients were re-evaluated 3 to 4 years after their original examination. All objective measures of oral motor function including ultrasound and videofluorographic swallow studies were administered. All patients remained with mild to moderate clinical findings and three patients were found to have significant worsening of dysphagia. Even in the 8 mildly affected patients, our evaluation showed a variable but consistent pattern of worsening of symptoms. Sonies and Dalakas, NY Academy of Sciences, April 28, 1994. We continue to study the progression of dysphagic symptoms in polymyositis, dermatomyositis and inclusion body myositis. We are continuing to follow patients with Cystinosis into their 20's and 30's in a longitudinal study to determine the effects of cysteamine treatment on oral- motor function and swallowing. Based on techniques for estimating tissue doses in the upper gastrointestinal fluoroscopic examination, a method was developed to calculate the organ doses received by patients during the modified barium swallow videofluorographic examination. The examination was video recorded simultaneously with fluoroscopic exposure parameters (KVp. mA and exposure time). The composite data tape was then submitted to frame-by-frame analysis to segment the continuous fluoroscopic process into several anatomically discrete fields covering the oral cavity, pharynx and different esophageal regions. Exposure on each field was calculated by using the parameters associated with these frames in each field. Fluoroscopic studies of 15 randomly selected study subjects were analyzed and specific organ doses calculated for lenses, thyroid, lungs and red marrow. This data will serve as a standard for future radiation exposure studies. Sonies, Wang and Vucich, submitted for publication.